


Sword of Summer

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blacksmithing, Drabble, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She had forged the sword of summer with sure hands and a heavy heart.





	Sword of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



She had forged the sword of summer with sure hands and a heavy heart. It was a fine blade, the best she had ever made, tempered steel soon warming again to the light of the sun. Her talent would ensure victory for her people, but did she truly want to win? She remembered the winter queen’s smile, a quietly spoken proposal, more unspoken promises in those eyes, cold and clear as mountain lakes. Smiling, the blacksmith picked up the sword and shattered it on her anvil. She would make wedding rings of two shards tomorrow. It was better that way.


End file.
